


The me that I'm aware of

by Franchizuu



Category: crywank - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franchizuu/pseuds/Franchizuu
Summary: A story about an 18 year old who is trying to find happiness.
Kudos: 1





	The me that I'm aware of

January 1, 2021 at 2 am I confessed my love through an online message to whom I’ve known for only 3 days.

The sound of fireworks going in and out of my ears, irritating yet I feel calm and collected, sweat running down my skin after dancing to the k-pop song I played at exactly 12:00 am. Deluded, I didn’t have to bring my thoughts who once destroyed me, annoying…

“ It’s not that I don’t like you, I’m just not available at the moment.”

I feel stupid, I was caught in the moment so I confessed.

“ ah I’m falling…”

I smiled and texted “ I knew you were going to reject me so don’t worry, It feels nice to get that out of my chest, anyway goodnight.”

Everything I said was far too contrived, what a shithole I am in. I expected her to like me back or more like I believed that she really did like me, deluded.

The cold breeze of the new year touching my skin made me realize how it doesn’t feel the same anymore, “ Was it better before.” was the question I kept asking to myself as I was shaking from the cold. I feared that this admiration I have will be the end of me. 

I whispered “ what an overly sensitive impatient prick I am.”


End file.
